Current wireless mobile communication devices include microprocessors, memory, soundcards, speakers, headphones, and run one or more software applications in addition to providing for voice communications.
One problem with current wireless devices pertains to speaker performance. Speakers in wireless devices require a front resonator to perform properly. The front resonator typically consists of a tube coupled to a front volume which is located in front of the speaker. Sound generated by the speaker travels through the front volume, through the tube, and into the air surrounding the wireless device where it is received by a user's ear. The tube and front volume are sized to obtain a desired frequency response. As such, to achieve a desired level of speaker performance, the size (e.g., length, volume, etc.) of the tube and/or front volume may have to be adjusted. However, an increase in the length of the tube, for example, will increase the thickness of the wireless device thus increasing the overall size of the wireless device, which is not desirable.
A need therefore exists for an improved front resonator for a speaker of a wireless device. Accordingly, a solution that addresses, at least in part, the above and other shortcomings is desired.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.